Individuals who are required to use a wheelchair or a walker frequently are capable of limited mobility with the assistance of a cane or crutch. Thus, it is not uncommon for a handicapped person to use the assistance of a cane for brief periods of ambulation but necessarily require the wheelchair, for example, for any significant travel distance. Similarly, an individual having an injury requiring crutches will sometimes require a wheelchair when the distance to be traveled is beyond the endurance or capability of the injured person using crutches. In those instances, the cane or crutch must be carried by the individual in the wheelchair to be available when the wheelchair journey is completed. A similar problem is encountered when the cane or crutch can interfere with a shopping cart. An injured person may be able to use a shopping cart for limited support but will still require a convenient means for transporting his or her cane or crutch.